Learning management systems may be generally regarded as software applications, sometimes delivered as a service over the Internet, that facilitate the creation, documentation, administration, and delivery of educational content, often in the form of formal courses and training programs. Among the typical features of such systems are content creation tools that allow instructors to develop the educational content, assessments and quizzes based on that content, and curricula for delivery of the content. Students enrolled in courses offered through such systems are often provided with individual workspaces that allow them to receive assignments, submit work product, and monitor their progress through the associated course subject matter.
While present LMS systems provide some useful facilities for teachers and students, most are designed around conventional computer user interfaces that make use of drop-down menus, text fields, and tabular displays of information and options. User interfaces (UI) that rely on such conventions present obstacles for both teachers and students because they presume a certain familiarity with information input and retrieval paradigms. For those unfamiliar with such UI elements, creating content as part of a course development activity, and/or retrieving it as part of a learning process can be a significant challenge. For example, correctly navigating a menu and field-driven UI to create a new course often requires an initial understanding of the LMS developer's assumptions regarding such activities. Only by understanding these assumptions can the course developer appreciate how the various fields and menus presented via the UI interrelate to one another and how information designated though selection and other interaction with the UI elements will ultimately be presented and provided to students enrolled in the course. That understanding often requires the course developer to undergo special training in the use of the LMS before he or she can engage in any course development. Thus, while the LMS may ultimately assist in development of the course, for the course developer the initial obstacles that must be overcome before the features of the LMS can even be utilized are often substantial.